CNR
by Digiacrb
Summary: AU pre Young Justice. Con Lois Lane de Protagonista! Alrededor de 12 años antes de YJ, cuando cada héroe iba por su cuenta. La valiente reportera, tendrá que lidear con un gran problema por llamarlo de un modo, pero esta vez sin que Superman pueda ayudarla, y dependiendo solo de ella y quien este dispuesto a ayudarla. Pero al final de todo llegara alguien muy especial a su vida.
1. Prologo

Cnr**.**

_**Bueno primero unos detallitos para que lo entiendan:**_

_**Primero es un fic cuya idea me vino a la mente desde el año pasado.**_

_**Es un fic pre Young justice universo alternativo (Para aclarar de una vez dudas futuras, TODO ESTO SUCEDE ANTES QUE LOS ACONTECIMIENTOS DE LA SERIE, y lo aquí escrito alterala lo sucedido en la serie, pero no mas un poco, si hay un gran cambio en el futuro prometo hacer un capitulo especial explicando lo que paso). **_

_**La idea me vino con un fic de Smallville (desgraciadamente en ingles -.-) y la película Superman-**__**Doomsday**__** o la muerte de Superman mas lo que leí de los comics y asi ya lo tengo listo para publicar (bueno al menos el prologo) aquí en fanfiction. **_

_**Y antes de que se me olvide: ¡Primer fic de Young justie! ¡Piedad! ¡Soy solo una loca chica (si soy mujer y que?! ¬¬) de 16 años!**_

_**Bueno cualquier duda que tengan me la dicen después de leerlo**_

_**CNR**_

**PROLOGO:**

_Y llegamos aquí._

Lois POV.

Es difícil pensar, que después de todo lo que pase este aquí, tan tranquila. Mil veces estuve en peligro, cien a punto de morir, y al menos diez segura que había muerto, al perder la conciencia. Pero ha valido la pena. Después de escapar de la muerte una vez más, y en esta ocasión segura de haber caído por fin en sus brazos, y todo gracias al recuerdo de uno y mí deseo de estar con el otro. Dos causas que me ayudaron a recobrar fuerzas y escapar de la muerte una vez más.

Y aquí sigo en el hospital, después de tres días recuperando me de mi último encuentro con la muerte. Naturalmente me estaría quejando en estos momentos, pero en esta ocasión, no quiero, pese a todo estoy bien y sobretodo feliz, aunque eso ultimo vaya casi contra todo pronóstico. Pero... Como no estarlo, ¿siendo yo de quien se trata? ¿Y, a eso sumando le, que él está aquí conmigo?

Ahora el está dormido, acurrucado en mi pecho, seguramente acuna do con los latidos de mi corazón; puedo sentir como sus cabellos azabache rozan contra mis pechos con cada una de sus respiraciones. No puedo evitar pensar en lo mucho que lo amo, viéndolo así tan tranquilo y tan apegado a mí. Soy todo lo que tiene en el mundo en estos momentos y el es lo único que quiero en el mundo en estos momentos.

Ahora que lo pienso, me sorprende que con el tiempo que lleva aquí no hayan venido las enfermeras a sacarlo de la habitación. Hunm creo que es porque no quieren aguantar otra ronda de quejas mías y de él. Jum creo que después de casi un año conmigo ya aprendió a quejarse a mi manera, para bien o mal del mundo.

Bostezo sin darme cuenta, creo que ya me están afectando los estúpidos medicamentos que me dan, para ayudar a recuperarme de la gran pérdida de sangre que tuve. ¡Como si el tiempo que me los estuvieron dando cuando estaba inconsciente no fuera suficiente! Vuelvo a bostezar, esta vez mientras lo hago me acomodo para dormir en la cama del hospital, no quiero que se lo lleven las enfermeras pero tan poco quiero arriesgarme a aplastarlo mientras duermo a asfixiarlo y tampoco a despertarlo.

Vuelvo a bostezar, ya acomodada para dormir le acaricio esos cabellos azabeches que tiene, entonces es él, el que bosteza, todavía tiene sueño lo puedo ver en sus ojos entre cerrados. No puedo evitar sonreír, ante la ternura que me da verlo así. Entonces él me mira con esos ojos azul-cristal que nadie más en la tierra tiene y me devuelve la sonrisa. Otro bostezo sale de mi boca, y otra vez el me copia. Una pequeña sonrisa se forma en mis labios, mientras ambos cerramos para dormir. Lo abrazo con cariño mientras el sueno va ganando la batalla, pero antes de ceder le susurro amorosa mente:

"Dulces sueños mi pequeño CNR"

Y así nos dejamos caer en los brazos de Morfeo. Sin poder evitar que mi mente repita todos los acontecimientos que tuve que pasar, para que ambos, llegáramos aquí.

_**Notas de autora:**_

_**Bueno, este es el prólogo de un fic que vengo escribiendo en mis noches de insomnio y ratos sin señal de internet. Todo escrito desde mi blackberry! Por eso la falta de algunos símbolos y otras cosas. Espero que les guste porque es una idea que se viene cosiendo en mi mente desde hace tiempo. Bueno espero unos comentarios.**_

_**Espero pronto publicar el primer capítulo: "la muerte de Superman". Si ya sé que de seguro alguien se quedo con cara de O.O porque pensaba que de quien hablaba Lois era Superman, pero no, no es el. Para los que hayan leído comics o tengan una idea de ellos sabrán de quien se trata. Pero no, el no será el protagonista de este fic, la protagonista será exclusivamente Lois, por eso la historia será narrada por ella sola (o eso creo yo) y más adelante y si le va bien a este fic, el narrara la secuela.**_

_**Por último a los que ya saben o sospechan quien es "el" ¡les pido que no lo digan! Quiero mantener su identidad en suspenso mientras se desarrollan los primeros capis, pero prometo que pronto aunque no lo vaya a decir abiertamente lo sabrán. También aviso que en este fic Lois no sabe quién es Superman, pero como siempre veo en muchos fics, se enterara tarde o temprano (En este no prometo cuando, si tarde o temprano).**_

_**P.D: ¡Young**__** Justica**__** o Justicia Joven y sus personajes no me pertenecen! Le pertenecen a DC Comics, a Warner**__** Brotes**__**, y a quien sabe cuántos más. ¡Yo solo juego con los personajes sin fines de lucro y con mucha ilusión!**_

_**P.D 2: no olviden dejar un comentario ya que son el único pago que recibo por escribir.**_

_**P.D 3: Espero que esto valga como disculpa por no haber actualizado mi traduCcion "the baby justicie league"**_

_**P.D 4: NO OLVIDEN COMENTAR!**_


	2. 1- Muerte de Superman parte 1

_**CNR**_

_**¡Bueno aquí el primer cap, de los que espero sean muchos! ¡Al igual que comentarios y seguidores y agregado a favoritos! Primero que nada, de antemano digo que este capítulo fue inspirado en la película del mismo nombre, también conocida como superman-doomsday; que como recordaran mencione como una de mis inspiraciones por eso parecidos.**_

_**Disclaimer**__**: no soy dueña de la serie, Ni de los personajes, yo solo juego con ellos con mucho ánimo y sin fines de lugro (pero si alguien quiere pagarme no me quejo).**_

**Capítulo 1:**

_La Muerte de Superman: Parte 1.- Adiós Smallville!_

Lois POV

El recuerdo del nefasto día, y de cierto modo el origen de todo esto, fue lo primero que vino a mi mente, golpeándola con su habitual fuerza. Pero ahora se había transformado, aunque no había cambiado nada en realidad, porque seguían siendo las mismas imágenes y sonidos que se habían grabado en mi mente, tal vez para siempre, lo que realmente había cambiado era el modo en el que yo lo veía ahora. Todavía dolía, eso nunca iba a cambiar, pero ahora era un dolor diferente, aparte de ser el dolor de perder a alguien que amaba se le había sumado otra clase de dolor que no comprendía del todo de que se trataba, pero algo me decía que no tardaría en entenderlo.

Los eventos que llevarían al terrible día, empezaron como muchas veces suele suceder: con un día tranquilo y normal, en el que era imposible que alguien siquiera se imaginara lo que iba a suceder y si algo temía que pasara no estaba ni lejos de lo que iba a suceder. Ni yo, en pleno apogeo del evento, siquiera llegue a imaginarme en que terminaría aquella destrucción... hasta que fue demasiado tarde.

El recuerdo empezó como otras tantas veces: en las oficinas del diario el planeta.

El día como dije antes era tranquilo y normal. La habitual rutina de los empleados era la misma; escribiendo, buscando información o fotos para sus historias. Lo único que podía decir que era diferente a otros días, de momento, era el hecho de que "Smallville*" estaba hablando con White en su oficina.

Clark había aceptado, otra vez, ser el corresponsal en el extranjero* del diario el planeta, aunque según el solo seria temporal. Esa misma tarde iría a arkganistang, y estaba haciendo unos últimos acuerdos con Perry respeto a ello. Finalmente salió de la oficina de White, mientras este lo despedía con un: "Buena suerte Kent"

Jimmy Olsen pasó por allí, y aprovecho para despedirse del reportero, mientras le presentaba sus más recientes fotografías. Y cuando termino de hablar con el joven fotógrafo, Smallville paso a despedirse de mí.

Voy a ser sincera, realmente no le preste atención al chico de Kansas. En parte porque estaba ocupada tirando a la basura o a la trituradora, hojas del artículo que Perry se había negado a publicar, para no ser demandado por Lex Luthor, otra vez; y que seguía enojada con el editor, por la pelea que tuve con el acerca de la historia -momentos antes de que Smallville entrara a la oficina del editor-, y que en ese momento realmente no me importaba que mi compañero de trabajo se fuera.

En ese momento, aprovechando la salida de Jimmy de su oficina-ya que este había ido a entregarle unas fotografías, para no me acuerdo que artículo- Perry apresuró a Smallville preguntándole:

"¿No deberías estar ya rumbo al aeropuerto Kent?"

"Siempre tomo mi vuelo jefe" respondió tranquilo el cuatro ojos, mientras se ajustaba los lentes "Solo estaba terminando de empacar y despidiéndome"

"Mas vale que así sea" respondió el editor "y no olvides escribir"

"No lo hare Perry" dijo mientras sostenía un lápiz en un intento de broma el pelinegro.

"¡Artículos Kent!" dijo algo irritado por la broma "¡eso es lo que los corresponsales escriben cuando viajan!" Dijo cerrando la puerta de su oficina

"Me extrañara cuando me vaya" dijo en un murmuro el granjero, antes de apagar la computadora de su cubículo. Y mirar una última vez la foto de sus padres que estaba en el escritorio, para luego volverse hacia mi "supongo que ya me voy" dijo

"Buena suerte Smallville" dije sin mirarlo, mientras tiraba a la basura una bola de papel que antes había sido parte del articulo.

"Adiós Lois" se despidió, esperando no se que de mí.

"Ten cuidado de no pisar una mina" fue como lo despedí. Antes de que se fuera al ascensor.

Esa fue la última vez que vi a Clark Kent... si hubiera sabido eso, o al menos lo hubiera sospechado... lo más probable es que me hubiera despedido de él, de manera decente.

En el próximo capitulo de "CNR": Lois: la historia del día que originaria mi actual condición continua, con mi última visita a la fortaleza de la soledad con Superman y la que fue nuestra primera y última pelea. El próximo capitulo será: "La muerte de Superman: parte 2.- Huida de fin de semana en el ártico"

_**Bueno ese fue el primer capítulo, planeaba hacerlo más largo... Pero la inspiración se me fue para otros fics, me dio flojera seguir, se me olvidaba y entre otras cosas no me dieron chance de hacerlo más largo, y honestamente ya tenía ganas de publicar un capitulo antes de que se quedara en el olvido esta historia. Por eso de consuelo les puse el "adelanto" del siguiente capítulo, aunque no sé si lo valla a poner de aquí en adelante, también aviso que no se si los próximos capítulos vayan a ser así o más largos, el tiempo lo dirá. Así las notas:**_

_***Smallville: villachica en español, así es como suele referirse Lois a Clark en algunas series. Quise ponerlo en ingles porque creo que queda mejor decirle Smallville a alguien que villachica.**_

_**Bueno creo que eso es todo, nos vemos (leemos) en el próximo capitulo o entro de mis fics.**_


End file.
